Amor Entre La Desesperanza
by Sawako Kagamine Grandchester
Summary: No se han preguntado qué hubiera pasado si candy no se hubiera separado de Terry? Y si en lugar de ir una persona a la guerra hubiera sido 2 y la segunda hubiera sido candy? que les depararía el destino a ella y a Terry?
1. Chapter 1

INTRODUCCION

Candy se encontraba sentada en un kiosco leyendo un libro pero se ve interrumpida por un grito

-CANDY! CANDY!- gritaba Patty

- aquí estoy – contesto candy

-encontré esta carta en el buzón-le dijo Patty más tranquila

-Pero Patty no tienes porque mostrarme su carta

-Esta es una carta para ti candy

-Para mi? oh

Candy abre el sobre y lee en voz alta

Candy – dijo Patty con voz preocupada

_**Candy:**_

_**Necesito hablarte urgentemente te veo esta noche a las ocho en el establo rompe esta carta luego de leerla **_

_**Terruce **_

-Supongo que Terry uso el buzón porque Stear le dijo de que querrá hablarme – dijo pensativa

_En la hora de la cena _

-Candy!-gritaba Annie

-Que paso Annie?-

-Es que Patty se cayó y se lastimo está en la enfermería y quiere verte-

-Oh pero…- volteo a ver el reloj daban las 7:30 de la noche

O bueno lo veré mejor mañana en la colina de pony ahora tengo que ver a Patty ella me necesita lo de Terry puede esperar creo – pensó candy

-Esta bien vamos –

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la rectora

-Hermana por favor tiene que ir a ver lo que le digo es cierto- discutía Eliza

- señorita leagan no discuta supongo que no sabe que la señorita Andley esta con la señorita Britter verdad? -

-QUEE? –

- si señorita Leagan como escucho así que por favor retírese a su dormitorio lo mas pronto posible-

Eliza salió furiosa esta echando fuego por los ojos y repitiéndose una y otra vez –¡MALDITA HUERFANA! Me las vas a pagar todas completas te lo juro es una promesa-

Mientras tanto Terry estaba pensativo sobre aquella nota que habían dejado debajo de su puerta un presentimiento le llego derrepente así que se dijo así mismo que mañana la vería en la 2° colina de pony y ahí charlarían sin hacer caso a la nota la deposito en el bote de la basura y se preparo para dormir .

Al día siguiente en la colina de pony…

-Candy- dijo Terry al ver que candy estaba sentada debajo de aquel árbol

-hola Terry – dijo candy

- de que querías hablarme? – dijeron al unisonó

-qué pero si yo creí que tú eras la que me quería hablar – dijo Terry sorprendido

-enserio? Porque yo recibí una nota donde decía que querías hablarme urgentemente pero ayer no pude ir al establo por que Patty se lastimo y está en la enfermería- dijo con decisión

- esto es extraño pienso que nos han tendido una trampa quien pudo haber sido?

-yo tengo la ligera sospecha de Eliza

-pero porque Terry?

-porque hace dos días estaba cabalgando y se puso en mi camino y me empezó a decirme cosas sobre ti dijo que si seguía siendo tu amigo mancharía el nombre de los Gradchester – dijo Terry pensativo

-enserio que te dijo?-pregunto con preocupación

-eso no importa pecosa sabes que a mi no me importa en lo absoluto eso pero pienso que se enojo por que me burle de ella-dijo en tono de burla

-mmm…pienso que deberíamos tener mas cuidado con ella no lo crees? Terry –

-si yo opino que si en fin eso no importa mucho sabes que Eliza es una mala persona –

el silencio reino durante unos instantes ambo sumido en sus pensamientos disfrutando de el atardecer juntos una vez mas y fue así como comprehendieron que querían estar así para siempre. Ninguno de los dos sabia que en ese mismo instante su vida iba a dar muchos cambios inesperados pero mientras eso sucedía decidieron disfrutar del tiempo que tenían para estar juntos.

La Primera Guerra Mundial o Gran Guerra fue un conflicto armado que tuvo lugar entre 1914 y 1918,2 y que produjo más de 10 millones de baja. Más de 60 millones de soldados europeos fueron movilizados desde 1914 hasta 1918. Originado en Europa por la rivalidad entre las potencias imperialistas, se transformó en el primer conflicto bélico en cubrir más de la mitad del planeta. Fue en su momento el más sangriento de la historia. Antes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, esta guerra solía llamarse la Gran Guerra o la Guerra de Guerras. Fue la segunda guerra más el 1 de agosto de 1914, el conflicto se transformó en un enfrentamiento militar a escala europea. Alemania respondió a Rusia con la guerra, obligada por un pacto secreto contraído con la monarquía de los Habsburgo, y Francia se movilizó para apoyar a su aliada. Las hostilidades involucraron a 32 países, 28 de ellos denominados Aliados: Francia, el Reino Unido, Imperio Ruso, Serbia, Bélgica, Canadá, Portugal, Japón, Estados Unidos (desde 1917), así como el Reino de Italia, que había abandonado la Triple Alianza. Este grupo se enfrentó a la coalición de las Potencias Centrales integrada por los imperios Austrohúngaro, Alemán y Otomano, acompañados por Bulgaria.

Para el año de 1913 los rumores de guerra en Europa se hacían cada vez mas fuertes y así fue como uno a uno los estudiantes del real colegio de san pablo eran retirados para mantenerlos a salvo de la guerra.

Para el 20 de diciembre de 1913 la señorita Candice White andley junto con sus primos y Alistear Corwell, Archivald Corwell y su mejor amiga la señorita Annie Britter eran embarcados en el puerto de suptamon con rumbo america dejando atrás al real colegio san pablo.

Hola¡ soy nueva en fanfiction y por fin me atrevía a escribir mi propia historia gracias por leer esta pequeña introducción donde el caos de Eliza fue omitido por que todos sabemos que eso fue lo que separa a Terry de candy así muchas gracias por leer también quiero decirles que intentare subir un capitulo a la semana por que ya ven que la escuela ps ya va enmpezar y las tareas y todo eso de antemano gracias espero sus Review . Por favor si quieren darme su opinión una idea cualquier cosa no duden en mandarme un correo a anónimo(punto)star(arroba) (escribo el correo así porque fanfiction no deja poner direcciones completas agreguenme a facebook soy BrendiSs Montiel Grandchester

atte:Fanaticadecandy


	2. Capitulo 2: ADIOS QUERIDO COLEGIO

Capitulo 1

Adiós querido colegio

Flash Back

Candy y Terry disfrutaron de unas semanas más juntos, los días después de aquella tarde se convirtieron en rutina: las clases, visitas clandestinas por las noches a los chicos Corwell, el atardecer con Terry en la colina de pony, los descansos con las chicas, etc. y así pasaron los días y las semanas .

Candy se encontraba en la colina de pony buscando a Terry a quien no encontraba por ninguna parte en eso escucho unos gritos

-CANDY¡CANDY!-gritaban Annie y Patty

-Que pasa chicas?-pregunto algo preocupada ya que sus caras se veían pálidas

-Candy tenemos que salir del colegio lo antes posible y volver a América-dijo Annie agitada

-pero por que Annie?-dijo candy visiblemente confundida

-Austria le declaro la guerra a Serbia-dijo Patty con preocupación por la noticia

-mis padres ya me dijeron que vendrán o mandaran por mi lo antes posible y que si sabía cuando zarpaban los Andley de Inglaterra le avisara cuanto antes tu sabes algo candy?-

-no Annie no se pero realmente esto es malo –

-si candy es muy malo el día de hoy se fueron 3 alumnos: luisa, cormac y… - en esto último dudo Annie trago saliva y dijo finalmente

– y …. Y… Te…. Terry –dijo después de tartamudear

-qué?- dijo candy en un susurro

-veras candy hace unos días vino el duque de Gradchester y le dijo a la rectora que por situaciones personales debido a la guerra se llevaría a Terry hoy- finalizo Patty con seguridad y tranquilidad

Candy entro en un estado de shock al saber que Terry se había ido y no le dijo nada

- pero en que estas pensando candy el no tenía que decirte nada no eres su hermana ni mucho menos su madre por que tendría que avisarme de su vida privada pero por lo menos pudo despedirse no? – pensó para si misma Si por lo menos pudo haber hecho eso después e todo era su amiga tendría que ser mas educado con ella mas sin embargo una tristeza inexplicable se apodero de candy que era eso que sentía no lo sabia pero era algo muy fuerte.

La semana paso lentamente hasta que por fin llego el día en que mandaran a llamar a los andley

Candy, Annie y Patty estaban en la biblioteca cada una en diferentes temas Patty leía sobre América ya que nunca había salido del país, Annie estaba leyendo sobre la moda en parís en el siglo XV y candy leía sobre áfrica ya que Albert se había ido en eso recordó aquella tarde donde fue con Terry para mostrarle la carta de Albert se había sentado al lado suyo y ahí fue donde supo que quería a Terry con toda su alma pero los pensamientos de candy no duraron mucho pues llego la hermana Margaret

-Señoritas Andley, Britter y O'Brien la rectora quiere verlas en su despacho ahora mismo-dijo la hermana Margaret

-cierren sus libros póngalos en sus estantes y preséntense con la rectora-dijo finalmente

-si hermana- contestaron las tres al mismo tiempo

La hermana Margaret salió del salón principal entonces las tres se vieron unas a las otras preguntándose que era lo que pasaba mientras se dirigían a la oficina de la rectora comentaron:

-candy no se habrán enterado de lo de Escocia?- pregunto Annie

-no lo creo tendrá algo que ver con la guerra?-pregunto Patty

-no se chicas tal vez sea alguno de los dos pero no se a ciencia cierto será mejor apurarnos y averiguarlo no creen chicas?-dijo candy con una sonrisa las chicas solo asintieron con la cabeza llegando a la oficina de la rectora candy, Annie y Patty tomaron asiento enfrente de la rectora y comenzó a hablar la hermana Grey

-señoritas supongo que ya están enteradas de la guerra verdad?- las tres asintieron en silencio

-bien como verán Londres ya no es seguro las familias de cada una me pidieron que les diera este mensaje lo mas pronto posible así que señoritas empaquen todas y cada una de sus pertenencias mañana por la mañana vendrán 3 carruajes uno para la señorita O´Brien para llevarla a casa ya que dentro de una semana partirán usted y su abuela a florida y el otro los las señoritas andley y Britter que viajaran juntas hasta chicago junto con los hermanos Corwell eso es todo señoritas retírense por favor a y aquí tiene correspondencia junto con los pasajes ahora retírense a sus habitaciones y a empacar los carruajes llegan a las 8 sean puntuales hasta luego y cuídense- esto les sorprendió muchísimo pues la hermana grey estaba a punto de soltar una lagrima sin embargo no prestaron atención pero por lo menos supieron que si tenía sentimientos la hermana grey

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

En la habitación de candy las 3 charlaban amenamente cosas sin importancia hasta que decidieron abrir sus respectivos sobres en el mismo lugar al abrirlos al mismo tiempo candy y Annie se quedaron estupefactas pues el sobre contenía una generosa suma de dinero y una carta de sus respectivas familias a lo que candy pensado que fue George pero al leer la carta se sorprendió

Candy:

Quiero decirte que estoy lo suficientemente satisfecha con tu progreso como dama de sociedad me da gusto que estés estudiando cómo se debe lamentablemente no puedes seguir en el colegio y concluir con tu educación así que en cuanto llegues a América una carruaje los traerá a todos incluyendo a Annie a la mansión en chicago debido al lazo de amistad tan fuerte que hay entre ustedes, en cuanto lleguen se les dará otra noticia a todos sin más preámbulos.

Emilia Elrroy Andley

P.D: el dinero es para cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca

La tía abuela por primera vez es su vida le había escrito una carta ella sabía que les escribía a Archie y Stear pero a ella? Eso si que le sorprendió al ver la cara de candy intento regresarla a la realidad pero no pudo ya que candy estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y era lógico ya que ella pensaba que la tía abuela la odiaba pero de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una cachetada que recibió candy de Eliza

-MALDITA!- le grito Eliza a candy mientras la golpeaba candy se descontrolo y se la regreso 3 veces más haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer

-por que lo dices yo no te hecho nada-dijo candy gritando no podía seguir soportando las maldades de Eliza y exploto

-porque por tu culpa no salió el plan para que te echaran de aquí-

Candy finalmente saco todo lo que había guardado y dijo:

-con que tú fuiste la que nos sito en el establo a Terry y a mi ese era tu plan no? Bien pues deja me decirte querida que si no te salió es porque no era correcto que una dama se presente a esas horas con un hombre pero te apuesto que si Terry te hubiera escrito una nota con lo resbalosa que eres hubieras ido corriendo con tal de ser su novia yo no soy como tu Eliza yo si soy educada y buena amiga y sobre todo no soy una víbora que se resbala con cuanto hombre se le pone enfrente- dijo en tono de mofa y sarcasmo Eliza se quedo atónita igual que Annie y Patty ya que nunca vieron a candy enfrentar a Eliza y diciendo semejantes cosas mucho menos ni lo imaginaba después Eliza humillada y llorando se fue corriendo lo mas que pudo cuando se fue Annie y Patty van y la abrazan

-Candy que valor para decirle todo eso a Eliza nunca no lo hubiéramos imaginado de ti-dijo Patty pero Annie se dijo a si misma

-jamás tendré el valor de hacer eso por eso le gusta a Archie y a Terry por su forma de ser me pregunto si algún día podre ser como ella-dijo en su mente con melancolía

-bien chicas me voy a mi habitación a empacar ya no falta mucho para irnos del colegio- dijo candy con una sonrisa melancólica

-a ti también te duele dejarlo candy?-pregunto Patty

-claro de no ser por este colegio nunca me hubiera olvidado de Anthony, hubiera recuperado la amistad de Annie y no te hubiera conocido ni a ti ni a…..-dudo- Terry -dijo casi en un suspiro y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de las tres señoritas

-candy solo sé que te voy a extrañar mucho y que jamás podre olvidarte eres la hermana que jamás tuve y que siempre quise tener pero no pude el que te hayan obligado a venir a este colegio fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado las voy a extrañar- y las tres se abrazaron sacando su tristeza a flote se dieron muchas palabras de aliento y despedida cuando finalmente decidieron ir a sus habitaciones ninguna había podido dormir esa noche ya que empacar tan rápido no era posible sin embargo no les peso por que era la última noche que pasarían en el san pablo, un colegio donde habían vivido hermosos momentos .

Cada cosa que candy guardaba en su maleta le traía lindos recuerdos, recordó a la vez que conoció a Patty y se hizo su amiga gracias a la abuela Martha cuando Annie negaba la verdad sobre el hogar de pony y cuando le rogo que la dejara quedarse con Archie eh inclusive cuando pelearon por que todos querían a candy pero sobre todo recordó las hermosas vacaciones en Escocia con Terry y el primer, beso no pudo evitar sacar una lagrima de melancolía pues ese colegio significaba una de las etapas más hermosas de toda su vida y en la etapa en la que redescubrió el amor conforme candy Annie y Patty empacaban el amanecer se acercaba y con él su partida de su querido colegio , ella pensó que ir a ese colegio definitivamente fue de las cosas más hermosas que jamás pudo haberle pasado , finalmente llego el amanecer y con él su partida candy se metió a dar un baño ya que permaneció con el uniforme toda la noche pues sería el ultimo día que lo usaría dentro de la institución, se arreglo con el vestido que la tía abuela le había regalado era un vestido de seda rosa con encajes blancos y una flor de prendedor , en lo que candy terminaba de arreglarse los sirvientes de la familia sacaban cada pertenencia que se encontraba en la habitación y por fin llego el momento de despedirse de esa habitación la cual había sido participe de su felicidad en el colegio no pudo evitar que se le saliera una lagrima de tristeza y intento sacar una sonrisa mientras se despedía de su querido colegio, una vez en la puerta principal por la cual había entrado si saber que había entrado al lugar que sanaría su corazón y le devolvería la dicha de amar.

-Adiós Colegio San Pablo adiós a mis queridas y viejas memorias adiós a mis queridos felices momentos adiós adiós y mil veces adiós- dijo mientras lloraba no podía evitarlo después recordó que no había ido por clean ni a visitar su querida colina de pony y despedirse así que salió corriendo con las lagrimas a flote llego y finalmente dijo

-adiós querida colina de pony siempre te recordare a ti a al colegio san pablo –dijo llorando y clean la escucho así que bajo y la saludo

-clean tenemos que irnos ya nos están esperando que tienes ahí –dijo con curiosidad

–Dulces! seguramente fue Terry –dijo con un aire melancólico

-bien subiré y así me despediré de la etapa más feliz de mi vida- y desde una rama comenzó a llorar mientras volvían sus recuerdos finalmente termino y se fue al llegar a la puerta se encontró con un carruaje que la esperaba y finalmente le dijo adiós por última vez al colegio san pablo abordo el carruaje en el cual iba su pequeño equipaje después recordó que iban a pasar por las tres al mismo tiempo así que bajo del carruaje para ver y abrazar por última vez a Patty se abrazaron y finalmente sacaron lagrimas.

-adiós candy adiós te deseo mucha suerte mucha suerte que te vaya muy bien y vuelvas a verte con Terry –dijo Patty en un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no desmayarse de la tristeza

-no hables así Patty me hablas como si nunca nos volviéramos a ver – dijo candy reteniendo la lagrimas

-no es una despedida de por vida tu bien lo sabes solo será por unos meses después nos veremos te invitare a chicago y podremos hacer muchas cosas-dijo candy con una de sus radiantes sonrisas

-está bien candy y yo te invitare unos días a florida y la pasaremos muy bien ya verás solo quiero decirte que para mi eres mi hermana y me duele separarme de ti – esbozo una ligera sonrisa

-te prometo ser fuerte y alegre como tu candy, siempre admire tu valentía y coraje así que seguiré tus pasos te quiero mucho candy jamás te olvidare y no te digo adiós si no hasta luego-se abrazaron finalmente y Patty se dirigió a su carruaje y desde lejos le grito a candy

-cuida a Stear de mi parte y dile que lo amo hasta que nos volvamos a ver – y finalmente subieron a los carruajes llenas de lagrimas los tres carruajes avanzaron en diferentes direcciones dirigiéndose a futuros inciertos eh inseguros sin embargo nada las desanimaba, clean estaba durmiendo en una pequeña cama que le había comprado candy ya que clean no tenía nada que fuera de él y para él , candy veía por la ventana del carruaje como se alejaba mas y mas de su querido colegio san pablo y dirigiéndose al puerto de suptamon y así fue como el 20 de diciembre de 1913 la señorita Candice White andley junto con sus primos y Alistear Corwell, Archivald Corwell y su mejor amiga la señorita Annie Britter eran embarcados en el puerto de suptamon con rumbo América dejando atrás al real colegio san pablo.

Hola chicas de nuevo quiero agradecerles seguir este fic con empeño y dedicando su valioso tiempo para leer mis ocurrencias y ataques de nostalgia bueno quería explicarles algo rápido el capitulo empezó con las dudas que quedaron sobre que paso con Terry y cómo fue que salieron del colegio y si se preguntaran que paso con nuestra pareja favorita aguántenme el próximo capítulo les tengo una sorpresa este capítulo fue solo sobre la despedida del colegio san pablo y aquí viene lo bueno ustedes creen que un barco es el mejor lugar para el romance yo si así que ya saben donde se desarrolla el próximo capítulo bueno chicas nos leemos en el próximo capitulo

Quiero agradecerle especialmente por seguir esta historia a rakelluvre Gracias espero su Review

Atte: Fanaticadecandy


	3. Capitulo 3: Reencuentro en el Mar

perdon chicas lo subi ayer pero no se que paso =S

Capitulo 2

Reencuentro en el mar

Amanecer del 1 de enero de 1914

Candy veía el amanecer en la cubierta mientras el viento jugaba con su cabello y su vestido de seda naranja con zapatos y guantes a juego

-el viento despeja mis pensamientos- se dijo

-hay Terry estarás pensando en mi como yo pienso en ti?- dijo en voz alta

-claro que si pecosa todos los días de mi vida desde que deje el colegio, no eh podido sacarte de mi cabeza- le dijo Terry mientras la tomaba por la cintura

-Terry ….yo yo… tu que haces aquí?-dijo confundida

-yo .. mi padre me mando a América por la guerra- dijo como si no estuviera seguro y volvió a decir

-pero no sabía que te iba a encontrar aquí pecosa –

-yo tampoco lo sabía ni si quiera lo imaginaba-

-pero el destino se rehúsa a separarnos no?-

-eso creo- esbozo una sonrisa eh inmediatamente se sonrojo al ver que Terry la tenia agarrada de la cintura al ver esto Terry la suelta inmediatamente y el le sonríe. Ambos quedan en silencio por un rato, mirándose el uno al otro como si no necesitaran palabras para entenderse y a causa de esto no se percataron de que Annie, Stear y Archie los veían desde lejos

Flash back

Candy y Annie se dirigían a su camarote a descansar un poco y después reunirse con los chicos Corwell para la cena.

Candy no se sentía muy cómoda en un camarote tan grande y mucho menos en primera clase ya que candy era una persona sencilla, ella no necesitaba mucho para vivir feliz. Aparte de que era una de esas personas bondadosas que preferían la felicidad del prójimo que la de ella misma, sin embargo era realmente necesario ya que era una andley.

Candy se estaba cambiando para la fiesta de navidad que darían en el barco, se puso un vestido rojo con bordes blancos , guantes y zapatillas a juego , junto con una cinta roja y unos pendientes para retocar su cara .mientras esperaba a Annie veía firmemente a la nada atreves de su ventana , como si estuviera esperando que algo pasara …

-Hay Terry como te necesito si estuvieras aquí sería tan feliz , no se por que razón pero me siento feliz a tu lado- dijo candy en su camarote sola. hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un toque en la puerta

Toc . toc . toc – toco Annie

-adelante- dijo candy limpiándose los ojos ya que no paso desapercibida la tristeza por sus ojos

-Annie ¿Qué paso?- dijo con entusiasmo, ya que le encantaba el día en el que se encontraban era la noche del 24 de diciembre de 1913 el día que Annie y candy fueron encontradas por Tom en el hogar de pony

-candy la cena ya va empezar – dijo Annie

-Annie… yo- trato de excusarse candy

-shh … te traje algo –

-pero Annie, sabes que no debes hacer eso, sabes que no me gusta-

- pero candy este es un día especial para mi y para ti y sinceramente creo que es como un aniversario de nuestra amistad – dijo Annie con sentimentalismo

-no no Annie no deberías si es muy importante y lo que tu quieras pero con tenerte aquí es mas que suficiente-

-pero … hay candy nunca cambiaras –

-…- puso su típica cara sacando la lengua =P

-bien vámonos a la cena que ya es tarde –

-ok de acuerdo , vámonos –

Y ambas salieron del camarote, y sin que candy se diera cuenta Annie dejo un paquete encima de el pequeño sillón enfrente de la cama de candy.

La noche paso bien , la fiesta para candy fue aburrida, como todas las fiestas de primera clase(según candy).

Candy salió del gran salón y se dirigió hacia la cubierta, había una bruma espesa que todo lo cubria como aquella noche en que conoció a Terry , y recordó los hechos que habían pasado con el .

Y así se pasaron los días de la semana hasta que llego el ultimo día del año y un triste recuerdo de un chico rebelde de ojos azules. Como era año nuevo en el barco, iba a ver una fiesta para despedir el año y darle la bienvenida a uno nuevo, que sin saberlo era el año en el que se decidiría la suerte de candy y de Terry.

Para la ocasión candy se vistió con un vestido de raso de color azul topacio, con guantes y zapatillas a juego, una graciosa cinta color azul un poco más fuerte decoraba su cabello, también traía un juego de aretes y una gargantilla de plata con pequeños diamantes, que le regalo Annie .

A candy no le gustaban mucho ese tipo de fiestas por lo coincidente, le daba lo mismo ir o no ir de gala, sin embargo era una andley así que tenia que vestir elegante y refinada.

La fiesta fue algo divertida ya que candy había estado con Annie, Stear y Archie, como 15 minutos antes de la media noche, comenzaron a tocar el vals que bailo con Anthony y Terry, en sus respectivas fechas.

Esto candy no lo soporto demasiados recuerdos tristes, por un lado el recuerdo de Anthony, que lamentablemente murió, y por otro el recuerdo del festival de mayo en el colegio san pablo con Terry, así que salió corriendo del salón hacia la cubierta, había bruma como aquel año nuevo en el que se conocieron en ese mismo barco.

-Si pudieras estar aquí, conmigo sería tan feliz – dijo candy con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos

-10,9,8-

-ya va a llegar el año nuevo-

-5,4,3,2,1 ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!-

Candy con una copa de vino alzándola al aire dijo

-Feliz Año Nuevo Terry y feliz aniversario también- dijo tomando un sorbo de su copa, después de esto se retiro a su camarote para dormir.

Fin del Flash Back

Candy y Terry se miraban, pero no dijeron nada, era como si fuera un lenguaje que solo ellos sabían hablar, mientras tanto Stear, Archie y Annie los veían desde lejos preguntándose como fue que paso, sin embargo no le tomaron mucha importancia y se fueron a sus camarotes.

Mientras tanto candy y Terry seguían en silencio hasta que Terry dijo

-candy quieres ir a dar una vuelta-

-si claro- dijo candy visiblemente nerviosa

El día paso bastante bien para estos dos tortolos conducidos por el amor, caminaron por el barco, desayunaron, comieron, cenaron, bueno mejor dicho estuvieron todo el día juntos.

Pero no sabían que a partir de ese momento sus vidas tendrían un giro inesperado y que su amor estaría regido por la desilusión, la traición, el dolor, la agonía. Lo que haría de su amor un AMOR ENTRE LA DESEPERANZA…..

Hola..! chicas como están espero que estén muy muy bien por que yo estoy muy feliz de traerles otro episodio mas de esta trágica historia de amor la cual disfruto escribiendo, les pido una disculpo tota por no haberles actualizado la semana pasada pero ya entre a la escuela y no había podido escribir y darle rienda suelta a mis pensamientos, espero poder actualizarles más temprano esta semana todo depende de mis maestros, haha bueno en cuanto a la historia el próximo capítulo detallare lo que vivieron en el barco y una parte será relatada por el mismísimo Terruce Gradchester, el relato será de lo que vivió antes de reencontrarse con candy espero que les allá gustado

Les doy un agradecimiento especial a rakelluvre, Lady Karen Granchester, Mimie Gradchester, EDStarblue, isacandy, por leer esta historia y agregarla a sus favoritas y agregarme a sus autoras, espero su Review

Atte:Fanaticadecandy

P.D:para las lectoras de Giros desafortunados del destino espero actualizarles pronto ya que la imaginación no me dura tanto =D

SIGUEME:

twitter:()Fanaticadecandy.

Facebook: (Fanaticadecandy)

E-mail:anonimo(.)star()hotmail(.)com

(pongo las direcciones así porque fanfiction no me permite ponerlas correctamente GRACIAS POR SU ANTENCION)


	4. Capitulo 4: Vientos de Guerra parte 1

Capitulo 4: Vientos de Guerra

Candy y Terry caminaban por el barco, iban platicando de cosas insignificantes hasta que a candy le volvió la duda de por qué se había ido del colegio Terry sin avisar

-Terry…- dijo candy cambiando el tema

-dime pecosa- le respondió Terry

-te puedo preguntar algo?-

-claro-

-bueno yo quería saber… porque fuiste del colegio?- pregunto candy curiosa

-bueno es una larga historia, todo comenzó cuando me fui de la colina el día de lo de Elisa- Terry comenzó a relatarle a candy lo sucedido, mientras rememoraba esos amargos ratos en su cabeza

Flash Back

Terry se dirigía a su habitación después de pasar un rato con candy, al abrir la puerta de la misma se llevo la sorpresa de que el Duque de Grandchester estaba ahí parado, el silencio gobernó unos minutos y finalmente el duque hablo

-En donde habías estado Terry? Tiene 1 hora que estoy esperando aquí- dijo seriamente molesto

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto suyo-dijo Terry con el aire arrogante que lo caracterizaba

-Si es Asunto mío Terry, pues quieras o no soy tu padre-

-si claro para mi tu solo eres el duque- dijo dando le la espalda

-Bueno solo te diré que, te sacare del colegio-

-Me has dejado aquí toda mi vida y ahora pretendes sacarme porque si? Ha no me hagas reír – finalizo con un aire de mofa y sarcasmo

-¡harás lo que yo diga! Mientras seas menor de edad yo mando -dijo el duque ya subiendo el tono de voz

- Podrás ser el rey de Inglaterra si quieres pero a mí no me ordenas- dijo Terry retándolo con aire arrogante

-te irás y esa fue mi última palabra- dijo el duque

-y se puede saber cual es la razón por la cual me quieres sacar de aquí?-

-hay no me digas que no te quieres ir, en otros tiempos rogabas porque te sacara y ahora te reniegas?-

-tu dijiste en OTROS tiempos, esos tiempos se fueron ya no están, aquí soy feliz- cuando finalizo lo ultimo Terry se dio cuenta de que hablo demás con su padre

-umm… ahora resulta que eres feliz? Aquí? Y a quien se deberá? No será la chiquilla esa que tengo entendido te persiguió todo el verano o sí? Más vale que te vayas despidiendo de tu querida…-

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A INSULTARLA!- le grito Terry a su padre

- estuviste hablando con Elisa eh? y para que lo sepas no me estuvo persiguiendo, ella lo único que hizo fue ayudar a un amigo con problemas-

-si claro es tu "Amiga", se mas de lo que piensas Terriuce - hizo un movimiento simulando las comas

-pero bueno es igual mandare un carruaje por ti el miércoles y mas te vale estar listo Adiós Terriuce- salió de la habitación justo cuando cerró la puerta se estrello el florero que Terry le aventó

-Vete al diablo- le grito a su padre, después de eso se sentó en su cama y se puso a pensar…

-si me voy no veré mas a candy, Puede haber un castigo más grande señor? No podre vivir así es demasiado- se decía a sí mismo una y otra y otra vez, se quedo analizando toda la noche sobre lo sucedido ese día pero no encontró solución, al no tener un plan decidió ir con el duque hasta que se le ocurriera algo mejor, no tuvo el valor de decirle a candy que se iba del colegio por lo cual prefirió esperar la llegada del duque, se iría silenciosamente, los días siguientes trascurrieron normales para todos, llego el miércoles y al ver que nadie llego por el se alegro pues pensó que había cambiado de opinión

Un día, estaba con los chicos y Archie llego con un periódico,

-miren, Austria le declaro la guerra a serbia- dijo Archie con la respiración entrecortada puesto que venía corriendo

-estás seguro Archie?-pregunto consternado Stear

-si miren aquí tengo el diario lo trajeron esta mañana, los rumores se hicieron realidad lamentablemente- finalizo Archie con aire deprimente

-pero si hay guerra aquí que será de nuestro colegio y de nosotros?- dijo Stear ciertamente preocupado

-seguramente volverán a América, veo que traes algo de tu tía no es así? Cuando parten?- Terry estaba recostado en el césped y lo dijo con arrogancia y aunque trato de disimularlo se escuchaba la tristeza en su voz

-como lo supiste Grandchester? Bueno ahora que lo dices partimos pasado mañana, pero tu partes hoy- dijo Archie

-como te vas? Creí que te tendríamos unos días más, ya le dijiste a candy? - dijo Stear tristemente

-Cómo? Me voy? Hoy? Qué diablos… - dijo Terry levantándose de golpe dispuesto a pegarle a cualquiera que se le interpusiera

-Tranquilo Terry, lo que pasa es que cuando estaba en la oficina de la hermana grey, entro tu padre y dijo que venía por ti, es por eso que lo se- dijo Archie

-Genial! me disculpan tengo asuntos que arreglar- dijo Terry tronándose los dedos y corriendo colina abajo , como? No era posible se había resignado a que no saldría del colegio y ahora sale con eso tenía que arreglar eso no podía permitirlo.

Al entrar al a oficina de la hermana grey su padre estaba ahí

Continuara….

Ya lo se no digan mas! No tengo perdón de dios no lo tengo dios sabe que no! Las abandone feo pero feo tiene meses que no actualizo pero no pude deberás estuve muy ocupada para actualizar pero no lo vuelvo hacer se los juro , enójense tod lo que quieran están en su derecho lo juro pero en compensación esta semana les subo 4 caps va? Y ayúdenme ya no sabía como seguir con el fic se me fue la idea, esa fue otra razón por la cual no puede actualizar que les parece si me ayudan y me dan ideas va? Bueno este cap lo parti en dos jeje ya ven todo tendrá una explicación y un nuevo personaje aparecerá, un personaje que tendrá mucho que ver con la historia,

Adelanto: Terry se escapa de la villa del duque, se embarca a América, candy conoce a un chico que es igual a anthony, llegan a america interesante? Ps se esperan xD

Bueno grax por la paciencia prestada

Atte: Fanaticadecandy

SIGUEME:

twitter:(arroba)Fanaticadecandy.

Facebook: (Fanaticadecandy)

(pongo las direcciones así porque fanfiction no me permite ponerlas correctamente GRACIAS POR SU ANTENCION)

Les doy un agradecimiento especial a rakelluvre, Lady Karen Granchester, Mimie Gradchester, EDStarblue, isacandy, GemaGrandchester por leer esta historia y agregarla a sus favoritas y agregarme a sus autoras, espero su Review


End file.
